Minajesty
Minajesty is the name of Nicki Minaj's second official perfume and third scent overall (including spinoff fragrances). It was released on Macy's website for exclusive purchase on August 31, 2013. It will be released in stores on September 15, 2013. Like her debut perfume Pink Friday, she is involved with every aspect of the process including product development, packaging, and advertising. The fragrance contains Peach, Red currant, Lemon, Magnolia, Pink frangipani, Tiger orchid, Musk, Tonka bean, and Vanilla. Background On March 18, 2013, Nicki confirmed that she will put out a second fragrance along with a limited edition fragrance of Pink Friday. She confirmed that the fragrance will have a different name and bottle design than her first fragrance. She implied that it smelt like "pure lust". On July 29, Minaj revealed the name and the design of the fragrance, commenting that "smells like a passionate love affair. Mysterious and sexy. An unforgettable and hypnotizing scent." On September 10, Nicki announced on Twitter that Minajesty was a unisex fragrance. She said that the first time she heard of "Minajesty" was when Perez Hilton called her that. Her fragrance team as well as herself said they loved the idea of the name. Marketing On August 3, the prices of all the products was revealed on MyPinkFriday. Prices below: *Eau de Parfum Spray, 3.4 fl. oz/100ml $59.50 *Eau de Parfum Spray, 1.7 fl. oz/50 ml $49.50 *Eau de Parfum Spray, 1.0 fl. oz/30ml $39.50 *Eau de Parfum Spray, 0.5 fl. oz/15ml *Eau de Parfum Rollerball, 0.34 fl. oz/10 ml $20.00 *Shimmer Powder Brush, .28 fl. oz $28.00 *Body Lotion, 6.8 fl. oz/200 ml $25.00 *Shower Gel, 6.8 fl. oz/200 ml (Available in Gift Set) *Hair Mist, 5.0 fl. oz/150 ml $22.00 *Fragrance (Body) Mist, 8 fl. oz/235ml $20.00 Other gifts available was a mini purse, a car refresher, a handbag, and a life size throne. Release and promotion The fragrance was available for purchase exclusively on Macy's website on August 31, 2013. It was released in stores September 15, 2013 along with other products. It is available at Macy's, Nordstrom, Dillards, Lord and Taylor, Belk, Stage, Bonton, and Boscov's. It was launched in Canada in the last week of September 2013. It was launched in New Zealand during the last week of October 2013 at department store Farmers and all Life pharmacy stores. It was launched in Australia on November 10, 2013 at department store Myer. It was launched in South Africa on November 16, 2013. It was released in the UK on February 10 at The Perfume Shop and nationwide March 14, 2014. It is available in many other countries like Finland and Norway. As part of promotion of her fragrance, Minaj opened a website exclusively for her fragrance called "http://www.nickiminajminajesty.com/", on September 19. The website included information about the fragrance, the campaign, sign up options, and links for buying the fragrance. During the initial release in the US, Nicki held a fragrance press day where she was interviewed by dozens of reporters. She has done many television appearances to promote it including Ellen and Good Morning America. Commercial Extended version Gallery Minajesty.png|A HQ photo of the fragrance Minajesty shoot.png|Another shot of the fragrance minajesty comparison.jpg|A comparison of her Super Bowl performance, a photoshoot, and her fragrance. box set.jpg|Minajesty box Minajesty 30ml.jpeg|30ml Eau de Parfum Minajesty rollerball.jpg|Rollerball Minajesty hair mist.jpg|Minajesty hair mist Minajesty body mist.jpeg|Minajesty body mist minajesty box set.jpg|Minajesty Box set Minajesty scented shimmer powder brush.jpg|Minajesty scented shimmer powder brush Minajesty purse.jpg|Minajesty bag Minajesty purse 2.jpg|Minajesty mini purse minajesty air freshener.jpg|Air freshener throne.png|Minajesty Throne minajesty ad.jpg|Fragrance ad minajesty display 1.jpg|Minajesty display on counters minajesty display 2.jpg|Display for Minajesty minajesty sign.jpg|Minajesty sign in Dillards minajesty collection.jpg|Every product in the Minajesty franchise Press day.jpg|Minajesty press day Category:Fragrance Category:Products Category:Projects Category:2013